


Cuffs & Ice

by BlackInkedObsession



Series: Mutants, Cults, and Everything In Between [1]
Category: The Following, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bobby Drake is Mike Weston, Cult Members are Mutants, Death, Ice, Joe is a mutant, Multi, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Ryan is not a mutant, Ryan isn't the only one with issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Drake has assumed a new identity, Mike Weston. This is the Following if Mike had been Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffs & Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cognoscere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747277) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



Bobby sighed. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he watched as frost covered the glass where his breath touches. _Won’t be able to do that for a while._ His thoughts drifted back to years ago…

 

A school, a professor, a girl, a friend… a fight, hate, death, destruction, fear…

 

 _NO! There will be none of those thoughts to day._ Bobby stared daggers at his reflection, trying to will himself to stopping thinking. _This is a new life, a new start. This will be good. This is good._

 

Walking through his apartment, Bobby grabbed his bag and said goodbye to his dog. He took one final look at a picture; himself, a girl with white-streaked hair, a boy with a mischievous grin, and a girl twirling an Ace of Spades in her fingers stood smiling and laughing. _A new beginning._

 

Bobby left with a new smile, a new career, a new identity.


End file.
